Quirks of Greyveil
Quirks of Greyveil This page will be dedicated to holding information that doesn't directly pertain to other areas in Greyveil, Inherent Magical Aura (IMA) What is an IMA? Every character (NPC or PC) Has a unique IMA, IMA will appear when a character casts a spell or wields unnamed magical equipment, Such as a +1 Longsword, IMA's typically are most noted by a color and an effect. Where as a Dwarven Paladin's weapon might have a Amber Bubbly IMA, or a White Feathery IMA. A Elven Druid might have Green Branches spread out from him when he casts spells. Or even a Human Fighter who has lived his life in a fishing villiage might have a Blue Splashing IMA. How do I know what my IMA is, and how do I know when it's showing? Your characters IMA is created by you. You have the ultimate say in what your characters IMA looks like, however, must be decided when you wield an unnamed magical weapon, or when you first cast a spell of level 3 or higher. Typically when you wield a Non-named magical weapon, if it has an 'aura' (Most magical weapons have a 25% chance to glow like a torch) your IMA will be projected on it. Also if you cast a spell of third level or higher, your IMA is projected somewhat in your spell. If the Dwarven Paladin casts: Remove disease, then his IMA will be projected into the visuals of the spellcast, this may cause the dwarf to gain intangible white wings when the spell is being cast. If a Wizard with a purple sparkly IMA Casts a fireball, his IMA will change the color of the explosion purple and afterwards there will be shimmering purple sparks lingering in the air. What if I name my weapon? Once a weapon is given a name it will forever hold the IMA of the person who named the weapon. So if the Fighter mentioned above names his sword 'The Rising Tide' if the Paladin wields it, it will show the Fighters IMA. Does this have any effect on game play? '''Short answer: No. Long answer: It could effect the way the NPC's precieve you, having a Black floating skull IMA obviously would mark your character as Evil. It could also help to identify who named or created a specific named weapon, or find out who casted a particular lingering spell. IMA's are not necessarily vibrant magical effects, some are subtle and high level spellcasters and characters have found ways to control their IMA's in order for them not to show. '''So I'm going to DM a game, do I absolutely need to use IMA's in Greyveil? '''Not at all, while IMA's are standard for the Greyveil setting you can of course opt to not use them. If you want to stay true to Greyveils lore, but feel that IMA's are a lot of effort to keep track of simply don't explain the differences in weapons glow held by enemies or spells IMA effects. Necromancy Raising the dead to unlife is an evil act in Greyveil and is punishable by death. No matter to what ends. In Carthage the Paladin Orders are sent to deal with Necromancers, and in Sargoth the Druids are the slayers of unlife. However that being said, it is not forbidden to learn Necromancy spells that do not raise the dead. Spells like 'Deathwatch' for example is a Necromancy School spell that is not forbidden for mages to learn. Many future Necromancers start their career as Mages, and Clerics who simply dabble in the 'dark arts', and use them like a gateway drug to learn how to raise the dead as mindless slaves. Some schools that teach the art of magic have forbidden the use of Necromancy in order to steer pupils away from the temptation to delve deeper into the art. Alignment According to the lore of Greyveil; there is no alignment. In normal Dungeons and Dragons Evil people do bad things and the Good guys stop them, however in Greyveil, not everything is black and white. Maybe an 'Evil' Necromancer is raising the dead to seek vengeance on slavers who have taken his family, or a Bandit who only steals enough to feed his friends, or even a paladin slaying a corrupt king. All of these things can be seen as both evil and good in different peoples eyes. Most of the time the people of Greyveil use evil acts to further (In their minds) the greater good. '''When I look up NPC's in the wiki they have alignments, if alignment doesn't exist, then why add it? '''In the basic rules of Dungeons and Dragons, Alignment exists, so we have written it into NPC guides. Take it less of a rule, and more of a 'way this person should act'. '''If alignment doesn't exist can I play a bard paladin? Short answer, No. However, If you can give serious justification in how and why your character is a Bardadin then your DM shouldn't stop you. I treat all players as neutral good for the purposes of spells and abilities in my guides, and all enemies as 'Evil' unless otherwise noted. 'So when do I get the extra holy damage on my holy weapon? '''At all times. Anything that opposes the party is viewed as evil. '''So I can just slaughter... ' No. I'm gonna stop you right there, no. Killing innocents is an evil act. 'Innocents' is a vague term on purpose. If you (or your character) thinks you've tread the line to evil, then you probably have. Remember, the 'law' of the world may come and put an end to you. No one ever want to be on the wrong side of the Silver Hand.